


Irritating Curiosity

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: The guy was irritating to her, but she was curious.





	Irritating Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I never posted this here, so here it goes! Hope to write more of this pairing soon!

Hope was sitting against a tree near school grounds, watching as nature did its thing. She wanted to be alone, as her usual routine, but she heard the steps coming. She sensed who it was. A guy that irritated her juuust a bit.

With a sigh, she leaned her head against the tree.

"What, Rafael?" Hope asked.

Rafael laughed softly. "Never the element of surprise with you, huh?"

She tilted her head with a cheeky grin. "Only if I'm the one giving the surprise."

He shook his head amusingly before taking a seat next to her. She could have made the comment that she did not ask him to sit down with her, but he would have done it anyway.

Slapping her hands on her knees, Hope looked at the werewolf. "What do you want?"

"Can't I come just for conversation?"

"Of course, if that's what you were really coming for. You and I both know that conversation is not our strong suit."

"Looks like we're having a conversation though."

Hope waved a finger with a scoff. The cheeky werewolf. "Touche," she said.

Rafael had a small smile on his face. "I did come out here for conversation," he told her. "And...I wanted to ask you about your transformation...and when you go out if I could come with?"

Hope looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Look, I know you're not exactly a people person," Rafael said, causing Hope to roll her eyes, "but I think that you're cool. And I think we could help each other?"

The first thing that came to mind was that Alaric put him up to this; she wouldn't put it past him. She could deny the guy; she found him irritating. On the other hand, the suggestion made her curious. Rafael was like most guys she knew, but there was something different. Maybe she could try to open up juuust a little bit.


End file.
